Não Estou Vendo Isso III
by Virgo Nyah
Summary: Palmito de Coco. Bolo de Morango. Chá de Camomila. Saga. Um monte de lagartas. Humor nonsense, se você tem estômago fraco, não recomendo leitura xD


Vocês ficarão sabendo para quem a fic é lá no final ;D

Essa fic pode ter três títulos:

Palmito de Coco, Bolo de Morango e Chá de Camomila

OU  
O ATAQUE DOS MANDRUVÁS ASSASSINOS

OU AINDA

Não estou vendo isso III: Saga e as lagartas.

Sim sim, essa é mais uma fic da série.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Palmito de Coco, Bolo de Morango e Chá de Camomila **_

_**OU**_

_**O ATAQUE DOS MANDRUVÁS**_** (0)**_** ASSASSINOS**_

_**OU **_

_**Não estou vendo isso III: Saga e as Lagartas**_

Em certa casa no santuário, havia um homem, de sari branco esvoaçante, longos cabelos loiros lisos presos em uma trança, rebolando pra lá e pra cá enquanto batia alguma coisa na batedeira, ao som de _Black Eyed Peas_.

-_WHEEEEEEEERE'S THE LOOOOVEE!_

- HAIL** (1)**! KANON SAMA!

Kanon continua cantando _Where's the Love_, enquanto Ikki tentava, em vão, chamar a atenção de Kanon. Quando Ikki perdeu a paciência – que não é muita, só durou o resto do refrão – foi até o aparelho de som, e, ao contrário do que geralmente se faz quando algum som está incomodando, Ikki aumentou o som.

No máximo.

E Kanon – que, se não ficou surdo depois dessa, não fica nunca – se virou em direção ao japonês, e com as mãos nos ouvidos, tentava desesperadamente mandar Ikki abaixar o som – ainda não se sabe se era pelo bem das janelas que tremiam ou se era pelo bem dos tímpanos de Kanon.

Ikki, por sua vez, parecia achar suas unhas fascinantes.

E Ikki estava pensando seriamente em deixar Kanon surdo, se não fosse por um esbaforido Saga entrar correndo na cozinha e desligar o som, massageando suas têmporas logo após.

- HAIL! SAGA E KANON SAMA!

- Que é, Ikki? Quase me deixa surdo e depois vem com essa?

- Não estressa, Saga. Não vê que ele nos respeita? – Kanon ainda batia, seja lá o que for, na batedeira

- Se respeitasse não tinha ligado o volume no máximo!

- B1 e B2 **(2)** vão me ouvir ou preferem continuar discutindo?

- B1 e B2 é a puta que te pariu, Ikki! – por pouco Kanon não joga a massa-não-definida na cara de Ikki

- Esquece ele, Ikki. Ele não gosta de nenhum apelido de gêmeo. Vai, fala.

- Eu queria saber quando vocês dois vão derrubar aquele coqueiro ali perto da janela. É perigoso, sabiam?

- Perigoso é? – Kanon agora untava o tabuleiro para assar a massa-não-definida

- Ele tem razão, Kanon. O coqueiro está perto da janela. Se vier um vendaval corre o risco de cair na nossa casa, sem contar as lagartas de coco, são horríveis.

- Ahhhh, eu não acredito que você tá com medo de umas minhocas crescidas, Saga! – Nessa altura do campeonato, Kanon estava colocando o tabuleiro no forno

- Não é medo, Kanon. Mas elas matam, elas são venenosas, e dizem que entram no útero de mulheres menstruadas **(3)**!

- Entram no útero de mulheres menstruadas?– Ikki só faltava rir da cara de Saga, não o fez por que sabe que rir da cara do cavaleiro de gêmeos não faz bem para os dentes – Dessa eu não sabia, Saga...

- Vovó me dizia, Ikki. Não estou falando que é verdade. Você pode derrubar o coqueiro pra mim, Ikki? Eu tenho que fazer uns relatórios para Athena.

- Ok, eu derrubo, cadê o machado?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Uns dez minutos depois, Ikki estava em frente ao coqueiro – que fica em frente a janela da cozinha, Kanon estava fazendo o recheio de morango para o bolo – ele revelou o que era a massa-não-definida – e Saga estava espiando Ikki derrubar o coqueiro pela porta da cozinha – de lá dá pra ver a janela.

Enquanto Ikki pegava o machado e derrubava o coqueiro, parecia que chovia mandruvás verde-musgo **(4)**. Ikki, que não se importava nenhum pouco com as lagartas, apenas batia o machado no coqueiro. Kanon também não se importava, já havia até tirado um monte deles da cozinha, mas Saga parecia apavorado. Estava se arrepiando a cada mandruvá avistado, estava de cabelo em pé, pálido e quase chorando – o que, diga-se de passagem, acontecia a cada cinco segundos.

Meia hora depois, Ikki, como bom amigo do Debas, foi retirando toda e qualquer lagarta do caminho, matando para retirar o palmito do coqueiro para dar para o taurino.

Kanon continuava a fazer seu bolo – agora estava fazendo o chantilly para a cobertura.

E Saga ainda se apavorava.

O gêmeo mais novo, cansado de sentir que Saga estava com medo e cansado de fingir que ele não estava ali, simplesmente...

- Oh, Saga. Sai daí e vem cá.

- Não. Aí está cheio de mandruvá.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha medo deles.

- Eu também não sabia. Mas mudei de idéia quando vi esses monstros verde-musgo **enormes**, com bocas **enormes**, com cús **(5)** **enormes**. Sem contar que eu **sei** por quê elas estão invadindo a cozinha: elas querem me matar e servir no jantar. Elas estão vindo atrás de mim para me seqüestrar, Kan! – Saga não parecia estar brincando. Muito pelo contrário, estava desesperado.

- Ok, Saga, entra aqui e eu vou te dar chá de camomila.

- NÃO! Elas vão me atacar!

- Tá, eu trago o chá.

E depois de um Saga mais calminho, ikki entrou cozinha afora, não sem antes juntar todas as lagartas em uma sacola e jogar fora. E nisso o bolo de morango do Kanon estava pronto.

- Kanon, me dá bolo aê.

- Tó.

E Ikki começa a comer o bolo. Ao seu lado, Saga quase vomitava quando vira uma bola gosmenta pela metade no pedaço de Ikki. Imediatamente olhou seu pedaço para ver se a outra metade não estava lá, e para sua infelicidade, estava. E desmaiou.

Ikki, ao ver que Saga desmaiara, resolveu checar seu pedaço de bolo. E desmaiou.

Kanon, ao ver que havia um mandruvá no seu querido bolo de morango, jogou o bolo fora e foi fazer outro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(0) Mandruvá é a lagarta da borboleta ;D  
(1) É como os servos de Hitler o cumprimentavam.  
(2) Bananas de Pijamas xD  
(3) Minha avó dizia isso, pois bem...  
(4) Os mandruvás de coco são verde-musgo mesmo. E são enormes.  
(5) O sairdor de escremento mesmo. Saga estava se referindo à auréola escremental do mandruvá.

Ok, Ok. Resolvi juntar em uma fic três coisas que adoro e uma coisa que detesto: Bolo de morango, palmito de coco e chá de camomila _versus_ mandruvás. Essa descrição que o Saga fez eu mesma já tinha feito, mas com uma reles lagartinha de alface xD

Em matéria de feiúra, a de guniada (uma planta ornamental). Ela é enorme, parece uma tora de tão grossa, tem mais de dez centímetros, é brava, ataca, é preta com listas amarelas e é a dita lagarta que persegue mulher menstruada (ela segue o cheiro do fluxo). Minha avó diz que ela entra no útero da mulher e talz...

Existem muitas lagartas bonitinha,s mas não me lembro de nenhuma agora.

E antes que eu me esqueça...

FIC DE AMIGO SECRETO PARA...

**MAIA SOROVAR!**


End file.
